Cold Day in July
by Angelic Night Goddess
Summary: A three part story of the final battle and Hermione and Draco's lives together. COMPLETE! First story to ever complete.
1. Chapter I: Cold Day in July

**This is a DMHG/songfic. I don't own the lyrics which belong to to the Dixie Chicks. There won't be any proposing in this because Hermione and Draco eloped.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except Ethan Jacob, Morganna, Sarah Michaels, Morganna,Jeremy, and Charlie.**

_Is lyrics_

* * *

It's the day after the Great War came to a close. Many casualties came from bth the Light and Dark sides, but the Light side prevailed. 

_The moon is full and my arms are empty..._

Hermione Granger stands at the entrance of her husband's tent. She sighs and wraps her arms around herself, letting her hands rest on her stomach, which looks slightly bloated. She shivers noticing that it's a chilly day in July.

A man walks up to her, shaking his head.

_All night long how I've pleaded and cried..._

The man, also known as Harry Potter, hugs Hermione saying in a whisper,"We found him laying next to his father's body. Its like he's unconscious. The Healers say he may never wake up again."

_You always said the day you would leave me would be a cold day in July..._

Hermione sobs into Harry's shoulder.

_Your bags are packed, Not a word is spoken..._

Harry lets go of Hermione he replies, "You go rest up. You don't want to hurt the baby."

_Guess we said everything with goodbye..._

Hermione lays on His cot facing away from the entrance, thinking about two days ago.

**FlashBack**

**Hermione walks into Draco Malfoy's tent looking pale and sick.**

**Draco turns to face her. Right away he notices something is up. He makes her sit on his cot-like bed.**

**"Mia?" He says crouching down in front of his beautiful wife, playing with a lively curl that fell into her face.**

**"Draco," Hermione starts, "I have some news."**

**Draco looks at her expectantly at her for a moment, but when he notices her state of nervousness, his look calms down to a loving, concerned, and patient look.**

**"Draco," Hermione stutters, "I-I uhm I'm pregnant." She turns away from Draco her tears flowing down her cheeks.**

_Time moves so slow..._

**Draco absorbs this quickly and lifts her chin to make her look into his eyes, "Love," he says, "That's fantastic! I promise I'll be there, and I'll be the best dad there ever was..."**

_Promises get broken on this day in July..._

**Hermione smiles and hugs him, "You'd be the best dad even if you weren't trying."**

**Draco smiles, "Mia, get some rest. You need your strength. You're doing everything not only for yourself, but for the baby, too," Draco says.**

**Hermione nods, laying down on Draco's cot.**

**He lays down beside her and watches as she drifts off to sleep and soon follows suit.**

_Suns comin' up comin' up down on Main Street..._

**The sun cascades over their faces as it travels in through the window above them.**

**Draco wakes up and gets off the cot. He grabs his bag, taking out a sheet of parchment and quill, he sits down at his desk and writes a brief, but very unique letter.**

_Children shout as they run and play..._

**As he finishes, the one, the only, Harry Potter walks into his tent with a grim look in his eyes. He looks carefully at his new found ally and friend. He smiles as he finds a pile of brown hair in his bed. "So she told you, eh?"**

**"Yeah," Draco says, "I can't wait for the end of the war. That way, we can raise the baby in peace, away from all this violence."**

**"Well," Harry replies, "You may want to grab your wand, 'cause we're movin' out."**

**Draco nods, and waits for Harry to leave. When he's the only person that is conscious in the tent, he puts the letter he wrote in an envelope, places it on the pillow next to Hermione, and kisses her on the forehead. He walks out into the rising sun, wand in hand ready for the war to end.**

**He turns around and places a protection spell on his tent so that no evil would be able to enter and be able to hurt the love of his life or the product of his love for his love.**

**End of FlashBack**

_Head in my hands here I am standing in my barefeet,_

_Watchin' you drive away,_

_Watchin' you drive away..._

Hermione takes the letter Draco wrote for her out from her pocket and reads it aloud, "Mia," It started, "You know I love you. Hermione, something's going to happen today. I know it. I can feel it in my bones all the way down to my soul.

"I love you with all my heart, body, and soul, which is why I am asking you to not mourn if I die today. If I do die in battle, please go on and watch over our baby; watch our baby grow up into someone incredible.

"I ask if our baby's a girl, name her Morgaine, Morgan or Morganna, after my great grandmother. She was a great woman. You remind me of her so much in personality.

"If the baby's a boy give him a strong Latin, English, or Irish based name. Although I wasn't 'close' to my parents, we all had either Latin, English, Irish based names. Make sure you raise him to be the opposite of his good ol' dad.

"Hermione, you must, I mean it's the most important thing you must do, rememebr to take care of yourself. You need to grow old as our child makes his or her own decisions, taking certain steps in their life. Watch as their children grow up.

"I will always look out for you and will always love you. Love always, Your Dragon."

_You said that we were gonna last forever you said our love would never die..._

"He loved you so much," a voice comes from the entrance of Draco's tent.

Hermione rolls over to see Blaise Zabini, Draco's best friend, "He'll be missed," Hermione whispers, then adds, while placing her hands at her stomach, "He'll miss a lot of things, too"

"Yeah," Blaise replies, "But, he'll live on." Blaise nods to her stomach already knowing from Harry mentioning it.

Hermione sits up, looking to Blaise's feet and says "Blaise, he would want you to help me raise the baby. You know that, right?"

Blaise nods, motioning her to follow him.

Hermione gets up and walks over to Blaise.

He brings her out to watch the sunset.

_It looks like spring and feels like summer weather on this cold day in July..._

_

* * *

_

**I took down A Cold Day in July and separated it into a three part story. I also added and fixed it. So if anyone wants to read it, add some reviews, too.**

**A-N-G**


	2. Chapter II: 17 Months Later

**Like I said in the first chapter, I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own Ethan Jacob, Sarah Michaels, Charlie, Morganna, and Jeremy. **

**_Anything in this is a riddle made from the lyrics._

* * *

17 Months Later **

Hermione Malfoy sits on the couch in her pajamas feeding Morganna her morning milk and apple sauce. "Its a good day for you," Hermione coos, "Yes it is, it's someone's second Christmas. It's just too bad that your daddy couldn't be awake to see it." Hermione looks out the window and sees that it's almost time to go out to watch the sunrise.

After Morganna finishes her apple sauce, Hermione picks up her daughter and goes to her room. She gets her daughter's snowsuit and slips Morganna into it. Hermione, still holding Morganna, heads to the master bedroom, her bedroom, and grabs her bathrobe and slippers. She lays Morganna on the bed and throws on extra layers before putting her robe on.

Hermione picks Morganna up and walks out onto the balcany. Hermione sits down on the rocking chair that she practically raised Morganna on so far and watches as the sun peeks over the horizon.

Hermione watches as the Malfoy Estate turns from a dark musty setting to a pure and beautiful sight.

_You said that we were gonna last forever you said that our love would never die..._

Hermione looks down at Morganna a few moments later and finds her asleep with a goofy smile on her face. Her blonde hair is already thick and starting to curl. While her eyes were open, Morganna has the brightest hazel eyes that could be found on Earth. She continues to rock her baby until something catches her eye.

She gets up and walks to the table. She finds a rectangular case on the table. She picks it up and walks back to the chair and sits down.

Hermione leans the baby against her body so she can open the case. When she does she finds an inscription and reads the familiar scrawl aloud, "Defeated: Lucius Xavior Malfoy, 1958-2003. Defeator: Draco Xavior Malfoy."

_But its a cold day in July..._

Hermione feels the tears welling up in her eyes and blinks them back. She notices a note in the cover in the familiar scrawl and reads,

_**It feels like spring and feels like summer weather...**_

Hermione looks around for someone who may have left the box but finds no one. She closes the case and sets it on the table. She boosts the baby so her head is laying in the nook of her mother's neck. She picks up the case and swiftly walks back into the house looking for the portrait that held a significant meaning.

_The moon is full and my arms are empty, _

_All night long how I've pleaded and cried, _

_You always said the day you would leave me,_

_Would be a cold day in July..._

She goes up the stairs to the third level of the house and finds the portrait of herself and Draco. It's in the Hogwarts garden between the spring and summer seasons. It was the last month of school. The portrait was for their Head Boy/Girl portrait for the Hogwarts Rememberance Album. In the portait, Hermione is on the ground on her knees, Draco had his arms around her but was sitting on the bench. Memories run through her head at a rapid pace.

_Here comes that cold day in July, Ooohhhh yeah..._

Hermione, now in tears, says "Love and roses." The potrait opens and Hermione walks in. She sees Harry and Blaise sitting on the couch with rather smug looks on their faces. Hermione cracks.

"Is this some sick joke on your parts!" Hermione hisses, trying not to wake the baby up, "'Cause if you think that I'm falling for-"

"Calm down, Love," a masculine voice rings from behind her, "You'll wake the baby."

Hermione's lips tremble as she closes her eyes. "No it can't be..."

Draco looks to Harry and Blaise. The two men rise, Harry nods to Draco as if saying a goodbye. Blaise hugs Draco and smirks to him. The men disappear with two echoing "pop".

Draco wraps his arms around Hermione. "But it is."

Hermione shakes her head, "I've finally gone crazy. You were just in the hospital a few days ago, unconscious, out of it even."

Draco rubs her stomach through the material of her clothes. He feels her shudder.

Morganna stirs and wakes up. She moves slightly and scares the living days out of Draco.

"It's a girl," He says.

Hermione finally turns around and smiles weakly. "Her name is Morganna Lynn Malfoy. She was born on January third, and she looks exactly like her dear, ol' dad."

Draco smiles. He coos over the baby until Hermione puts her into his arms. He looks over to his wife, eyes full of shock.

Hermione nods and watches as Draco makes sure that he's supporting Morganna's head.

"She likes the crook of the neck for a pillow. I did when I was little, too," Hermione says softly.

Draco nods, and sits on the couch playing with his baby girl. Hermione sits next to him, on her knees, and watches her loved ones. When the baby gives a wail Hermione snaps out of her reverie. Hermione takes the baby, and takes her out of her snowsuit, and lays her on her back near them and places a shield charm so she won't roll over and fall off the couch.

Draco pulls Hermione into his lap and snuggles into her. He whimpers when Hermione gets up. He laughs and watches as Hermione remove her slippers and the extra layers of clothes, to reveal a white tank and a pair of pink pajama bottoms with little polar bears on them.

She sits back on his lap and holds her husband close. Hermione kisses Draco passionately.

Draco pulls away and smiles, "Happy Christmas, Love."

* * *

**There is part two. Read and Review.**

**A-N-G**


	3. Chapter III: 22 Years Later

**Like I said in the first two chapters, I don't own anything except Jeremy, Sarah Michaels, Charlie, Ethan Jacobm and Morganna.

* * *

22 Years Later**

Hermione picks up her granddaughter and grandson's toys. Hermione, now fifty-one years of age with two children and two grandchildren with another on the way, sits down next to her husband.

"So," He begins, "Are they asleep?"

Hermione nods, "Yes, finally. I never would have thought we'd be here today..."

Draco looks up at his wife. He raises an eyebrow, as if asking why?

"Well," Hermione begins, "I never would have thought that I would have another child, not after what happened in the war. I now have Ethan Jacob, who married Sarah Micheals, and had Charlie (Charlene). I also have my first born, but biggest baby, Morganna Lynn. Actually, I remember when she first brought Jeremy home.

"You were practically choking him. Of course, meeting him in the middle of the night in the kitchen isn't the best way to meet your first born's love. You would have thrown him out if it hadn't been for Morganna and me protesting. We have come so far."

Draco smiles and hugs his wife. "I love you, Mia."

"I love you, Dragon." Hermione kisses her husband.

**-Fin-

* * *

**

_**There is the last, third, part to the story. Thanks for reading.**_

_**A-N-G**_


End file.
